


Told Her No

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, daddy!J'onn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex is regretting a decision she made a few days before.





	

Hands are grasping at her, fingers wrapping around her upper arms but she shoves at them, pries them away from her. Almost instantly they’re on her again, grasping her and steering her back so that her back is pressed against the wall, “Stay,” a voice says firmly. Naturally she doesn’t listen, she surges forward, her feet tripping her up, just as they have every time she’s tried the same maneuver in the last ten minutes. 

The hands are on her arms again, this time an arm wraps around her shoulders, forearm pressing against her breastbone, “Let me go,” she growls, her voice rough from tears stuck in her throat.

“Just let them work.”

She strains against the arms around her, the hold keeping her pulled back against the firm body behind her. Before she can stop it a sob rips itself from her throat and she draws in air, quick, painful bursts of it. “I told her no,” she says, the words catching on her sobs.

She closes her eyes and drops her head back against the person holding her. “ _ Can I kiss you?”  _ It's like she’s hearing the words fall past the lips of the woman in the bed all over again. She hates herself more than a little bit for the answer she’d given when the original question was asked three nights, four days and too many hours full of silence ago.

“You’re bleeding,” the voice from behind her says, she vaguely recognizes it as belonging to J’onn. “Come on,” he says and attempts to steer her from the room, “let’s get your head looked at and then we’ll come back.” She shakes her head, plants her feet, it's useless against the man’s super strength but she won’t go down without a fight.

“I’m not leaving her. I have to be sure she’s okay. She has to be okay.” She shakes her head, “I can’t lose her, J’onn,” she says quietly, her voice cracking. “I screwed up and I have to fix it.”

“You’re important too, Alex,” J’onn says quietly. “What do you think Kara would do if she woke up and you hadn’t taken care of that gash on your head or your clearly broken arm.” He tries to steer her out of the room once more but she holds her stance, refuses to move, “Don’t make me pick you up and carry you, Agent Danvers.”

Finally she sags, she’s too tired to fight him as much as she wants to keep fighting him, “J’onn, why did she have to get hurt?”

He sighs quietly, finally steering her into the med bay next to Kara’s, “I don’t know, Alex,” he says quietly as he begins to tend to her wounds himself. “She’ll be okay, she’s tough.”

“She asked to kiss me,” Alex says, her voice broken. She looks up at him, barely able to make out his features because of the tears in her eyes, “And I told her no even though all I really wanted was for her to kiss me and never stop.” She sighs, “When she wakes up I’m going to kiss her.”

She nods to her own assessment and lays back on the bed to give J’onn better access to her head wound. J’onn studies her, the woman who has become his daughter and he says a silent prayer to all the gods he knows that she gets the chance to do just as she planned. He knows how happy his girls make each other, no matter if they’ve seen it before now or not.

**Author's Note:**

> 37\. "Can I kiss you?" & 86\. "You're important too." for kalex


End file.
